Hate me Honey! Hate me, hate me endlessly
by ItiMoonBlack
Summary: O.S // Texte court // Harry, Drago, slash très léger. // L'amour ce n'est pas pour nous... Hais-moi de tout ton coeur, ton corps, ton âme comme je te hais de tout mon être. Et quoi qu'il arrive, faisons pour que jamais cela ne cesse...


_Écrit en mai, le 26 2008._

_0o0_

Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

_0o0_

Merci à Laura, ma dark citrouille qui me l'a lu, et complimenté, je ne suis pas présente mais tu es toujours dans mes pensées...

Merci à Lwella, toi qui es toujours là malgré ma tendance à m'éloigner et m'isoler, ma chérie je t'adore. Merci pour les compliments que tu m'avais fait.

_0o0_

Une grosse pensée pour les administratrices, Padfoony et Lirius, du forum Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes, notre modo Matt qui fait du super boulot, ainsi que tout ses membres anciens comme nouveaux, et aussi à celles dont j'ai été, ou dont je suis toujours, proches...

0o0

Désolé pour les fautes qui restent, une lubie qui m'a pris de poster ce texte alors que je faisais la vaiselle.

* * *

Dehors, il fait nuit, il fait chaud en ce jour de fête : 7 juillet 2003.

Quatre ans que la guerre est finie. Quatre ans que l'élu a vaincu. Quatre ans que nous sommes libres, ou presque...

Et Trois ans que nous avons sombré dans l'_interdit_. Trois ans que nos corps se battent sans fin parfois doucement, parfois sauvagement et parfois qu'avec de la haine.

A l'extérieur, devant les autres, nous sommes deux collègues indifférents.

A l'extérieur, avec les gens, tu es attentionné, je suis plus rude.

Tu leurs souris, je suis plus sarcastique.

Tu les aides, je les emmerde.

Tu es l'héros que l'on adule, et je suis l'ancien espion dont on se méfie encore.

Mais dans cette chambre, où la température doit être proche de celle de l'enfer, nous sommes nous-mêmes. Pas de faux regards haineux, de fausses moues hautaines, de sèches paroles blessantes.

Nous faisons la haine, nous nous envoyons en l'air, nous baisons aussi.

Comme ce soir, où tes mains tiennent mes hanches et où ta bouche mord un téton. Je m'accroche à tes cheveux et les tirent, tu mords alors plus fort.

Trois ans que tes ongles me griffent, trois ans que tes dents me mordent, trois ans que ta bouche siffle à mes oreilles son plaisir.

Trois ans que j'agrippe ta tignasse, trois ans que je sombre dans tes émeraudes, trois ans que je te chuchote mes cris.

Mais ce soir, tu domines. Ce soir, tu me maintiens sous toi et je te laisse les commandes.

Nos corps s'entrechoquent violemment alors que tu ondules sur moi mais nous les délaissons pour mieux souffrir.

Ce soir, tu as voulus me murmurer trois petits mots mais je te dis de me haïr, de me détester encore plus fort.

Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes, te dis-je. Je veux que tu me haïsses comme je te hais.

L'amour c'est fragile, destructeur, inconstant, éphémère, routinier, ça rend aveugle, ça rend con, ça fait souffrir, ça rend fou.

La haine c'est solide, constant, éternel, ça fait du bien, c'est explosif, c'est galvanisant, ça nous rend vivant.

L'amour a faillit faire de moi un cruel assassin et toi t'as obligé à l'être…

Tu écartes mes jambes soudainement et me touches impatiemment. Je recherche plus fort ton contact même si c'est douloureux. J'ai froid sans toi, loin de toi. J'aime avoir chaud, j'aime brûler à tes cotés.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, ton corps s'approprie entièrement mon corps.

Pour la première fois, je ne retiens rien, je me laisse aller et toi tu te retiens pour me faire doucement mal.

Pour la première fois, je te laisse faire de moi tout ce que tu veux et tu n'en abuses pas même pas.

Pour la première fois, je ne murmure pas, je cris vraiment et toi, tu conserves les tiens pour mieux m'entendre.

Cependant, tu me coupes rapidement la parole, sauvagement, t'emparant de mes lèvres, éteignant mes plaintes. Je plante mes ongles dans la chair sensible de tes fesses et tu descends me sucer le cou jusqu'à ce que ma prise se relâche.

Je halète, tu siffles. J'ouvre les yeux et croisent tes émeraudes où reflètent l'impatiente, ton inquiétude, ton bonheur. Je te souris sincèrement.

Toi seul, les connais ces sourires. Toi seul, sait qui je suis. Comme moi seul, sait qui tu es.

Tu lèves une main et enlèves les cheveux collant mon front qui tombent et brouillent mes yeux. Une autre main m'empoigne fermement, m'emportant avec toi.

Tu es partout sur moi, en moi. Ta bouche, ta langue roulent sur ma mâchoire puis va mordiller un lobe. Ma propre bouche part grignoter une épaule.

Nous nous méprisons encore, encore et encore. A des rythmes inconstants, lents, rapides, modérés, étourdissants.

Puis, tout s'accélère soudainement, les caresses, les baisers, tes mouvements. Nous sommes de plus en plus courbaturés, exténues, mais prenons plaisir à nous faire du mal.

Tu fermes tes paupières me privant de ton regard mais bien vite les miens se ferment, je ne les contrôle plus, je ne contrôle plus rien. Tu geins un « je te déteste » et je te réponds que je te hais encore plus. Tu me réplique que tu m'abhorres plus, je gagne ce combat en renchérissant.

Je viens chercher tes lèvres avant d'hurler comme jamais je n'avais osé. Des feux d'artifices explosent au dehors comme en dedans…

J'attrape brutalement tes lèvres .

Trempés, essoufflés, collants, on reste accroché.

Tu picores ma joue de baisers, tu es heureux.

Je le suis aussi. Je me rappelle encore qu'avant toi, je ne croyais pas ça possible, le bonheur. Se sentir bien. Se sentir compter réellement pour quelqu'un.

J'ai eu raison en te laissant me détester complètement.

Tu me demande si ça va.

Je te dis que tu pourras recommencer.

Tu répliques que tu en avais bien l'intention.

« Je te haïrais jusqu'à la mort.» Me chuchotes- tu en fixant mes yeux bleu-gris.

« Moi aussi. » Te rassurai-je. Tu as souvent besoin que je te rassure.

« Moi, plus fort toujours plus fort, encore, encore et encore et infiniment... »

Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, les caresses. Tu ronronnes et m'agrippes comme si j'étais un ours en pluche.

Je ne t'en empêche pas mais ne te rends pas ton étreinte. Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni la force. Je suis juste bien, là, comme ça, avec toi, malgré le froid qui nous enveloppe progressivement et le sperme qui nous macule.

Tout le monde t'aime et tu les aimes. Mais je n'en suis pas jaloux. Leur amour et admiration diminuera. Petit à petit, il s'effilera.

J'ai mieux. J'ai ta haine, depuis qu'il est mort. J'ai toute ta haine. Ta haine féroce. Ta haine qui n'est que pour moi. Et jamais je ne laisserais qui conque te haïr plus que moi.

* * *

Merci pour les éventuelles critiques, merci d'avoir lu.

0o0

Merci à celles qui m'ont toujours suivi, soutenu.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewer.

0o0

Merci à toi mon Tane, à toi ma belle soeur chérie, à vous ma famille de coeur, un jour... vous lirai peut être ces lignes... *sourit*

Moon.


End file.
